Using a new approach to adjuvant design we have identified a molecular based adjuvant that enhances immune response by several criteria including, an earlier response, a stronger response to more parts of the vaccine, and the ability to respond to very small amounts of vaccine. Phase I of this project involves applying the same technology to HIV-1 antigens. Phase II of the project will entail optimizing large-scale production of our adjuvant for studies in larger animals and eventual testing in human clinical trials. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project seeks to further characterize a novel vaccine adjuvant that we have discovered that appears to enhance immune responses to difficult targets. Once this adjuvant has been validated against HIV-1 targets, the long-term goal for benefiting public health will be to use this adjuvant to improve vaccine strategies that target other infectious diseases such as Influenza and Malaria in addition to improving therapeutic vaccine approaches for cancer patients.